Storage devices, such as memory cards and solid-state drives, are written to and read from according to and based on commands that are received from a host device. For example, a host device can send a read command to the storage device to retrieve data and send a write command to the storage device to store data. In many situations, the host device sends a logical address with the read or write command, and a controller in the storage device translates the logical address to a physical address of the memory of the storage device. As a storage device often just responds to commands from the host device, the storage device is not aware of the type of data being read from or written to the storage device.